1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to traffic regulating speed bumps, and more particularly, to a novel design of a portable speed bump for temporary traffic regulation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The value of track bumps, also known as traffic humps, is well established. They provide a simple mechanism for necessitating drivers to reduce the speed of the vehicle. They do not produce a road hazard to the vehicle and thus have no significant negative side effect. There are times and circumstances under which it is necessary to install a road bump rapidly, or temporarily.
It has been proposed to produce traffic bumps that can be secured to a roadbed by an adhesive or fasteners such as nails or screws.